Poems about God
by Angels Prayer
Summary: Well... in one poem I was trying to describe the Trinity and in the other... it's kinda hard to explain... I was sorta comparing God with the wind... Anyway, please R/R and let me know if it makes any sense or not!!
1. Three Candles

**__**

Three Candles

When you light three candles

and you place them in a row

you can see that the flames are all equal

in the intensity of their glow.

Watch the flames as they dance

to some hidden desire 

you stare in fascination as in your mind

you see clever images in the fire.

Each flame is different

their dances are unique

even if you try you can't imagine

the dancers using the same technique.

Now tip the candles together

the flames now burn as one

they are still three separate dancers

a new dance has begun. 

~*~

A/N: These flames represent the Trinity. One represents the Father, one represents the Son, the other represents the Holy Spirit.

~*~

__

Continue to watch the flames dance

occasionally you'll see a spark

watch as that spark temporarily glows

as a tiny light in the dark.

Watch the spark as it gently falls

pretend it's seeking something to burn

give it some fuel and watch as it grows

it will give you a new dance to learn.

It will not last as long as the candles

it's dance is short, but sweet

quickly lift it up to the candles before it dies

now it can dance forever, what a treat!

~*~

A/N The sparks represent the Holy Spirit burning in the hearts of the Fathers saved children in the Old Testament.

~*~

__

Now pull one candle away 

the flames seem to wave farewell

two flames now dance together

the third alone will dwell.

Now take many smaller candles

place them around the one with a flame

imagine the tiny candles moving away from the sparks

dodging them like it's some kind of game. 

Light a few of the tiny candles

then quickly blow most of them out

see the smoke rise around the tall candle

taunting it with the tiny candles doubt.

Take the large candle

reunite it with the other two

extinguish a few more of the tiny flames

now only a small group burns true.

Place the candle with the little ones again

allow almost all to take light

the larger flame seems to dance with joy

knowing it has won the fight.

~*~

A/N The big candle is representing the Son. The tiny candles are representing His followers. In the New Testament.

~*~

__

Return the large candle to it's friends

they are now one again

their work for now is complete

they have shown to all that death is slain.

Imagine the tiny candles

showing their light to all

imagine that light being passed to others

spreading even though many candles fall.

When a candle falls

picture in your minds eye

its tiny little flame

joining the three, knowing it will never die.

~*~

A/N The tiny candles with flames represent Christians. 

~*~

__

Picture unlit candles seeing the light

and turning away

imagine the bigger candles sorrow

at seeing the lightless be led astray. 

These poor candles will not be saved

they have chosen to live in sin

they could have had eternal life

but instead they have let death win.

~*~

A/N The lightless candles represent the unsaved.

~*~

A/N Hi! Thank you for taking the time to read this! I wanted to explain why I chose fire to represent God as fire usually stands for Hell. Fire keep us warm, but it can also burn us. It's the same way with God. He is all powerful and could easily use that power to destroy us, or to force us to believe in Him. But He doesn't. He lets us choose and He uses that power for good. This is also where the love/fear relationship comes in. He wants us to love Him, but fear His power. This is mainly why I choose fire to represent Him. Fire has the power to hurt us, to kill us, to destroy everything-like God, only on a smaller scale. However, it can also help us. It can keep us warm, dry off our clothes, cook our food, etc. It can meet many of our needs if we let it, which in a sense is what God does. If you let God, He will meet all of your needs. Um... yeah, I'll shut up now... 

__

Oh! I almost forgot! Part of this poem (Only the beginning) was written for a friend of mine, as a present. She's obviously a Christian, she has helped me out a lot and I wrote this in part to thank her. She's a youth worker and I am hoping that this may help her describe the Trinity to others. Will you please let me know if this analogy makes sense? Thank you! ^_^

__


	2. The Wind

****

The Wind

How do we know the wind exists?

It can not be seen or heard

it can't be touched, it has no smell

and to taste it would be absurd! 

We do not see the wind itself 

when it plays with people's hair

all we see is the effect it has

the wind itself can't be seen any where! 

When the wind gently flows past us

we can't hear the sound it makes

however, we do hear the noise

when it gives the leaves the shakes.

We can not touch the wind itself

when we feel a gust or a breeze

all we feel is the air changing

bringing us warmth or making us freeze.

The wind itself has no sent

though we can smell the aroma it carries

we smell the things it has blown past

whether it be garbage from the dump or a pie made of berries.

When the wind blows on by

we can not taste a thing

however the perfume it may be wearing

could stir a memory that makes our taste buds sing.

It's the same way with God

never seen, heard, touched, smelled or tasted

yet like the wind I know He's there

His power is never wasted.

I can't see God Himself

but I see the effects He has on peoples lives

when they choose Him over evil

their spirits He revives.

My ears don't hear Gods voice

His is a voice that comes from the heart

I feel a reassuring whisper

that says we will never be apart. 

My skin does not touch Him

yet I feel His presence always near

when I'm sad, it feels like arms around me

comforting me, His love is sincere.

Obviously, I can't smell His sent

it's a smell no nose knows

He is far too clean and holy

for us to be able to smell Him like a rose.

Now God Himself, He has no taste

He is not a thing for us to eat

all I can taste is the fruit of His works

and man, let me tell you-it's a wonderful treat.

~*A/N Well, thanks again for reading! I hope you liked it!*~


End file.
